legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Akihiro Kurata
Professor Akihiro Kurata is a major villain in the first half of Digimon Data Squad. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates all Digimon and vows to destroy them along with the Digital World itself. Description Akihiro Kurata, although he is mostly evil and sadistic, he stays calm at times. He is mostly a coward because of his fear of Digimon, because he claims that they are a threat to humankind, he will do anything to destroy them at all costs. He is a skilled inventor, like he invented his own robotic army called Gizumons, which have the ability to permanently delete any Digimon, and their Digi-Eggs can be destroyed, too. He shows no remorse for his actions (unlike Mitsuo Yamaki for Digimon Tamers). He was also responsible for murdering Keenan’s foster mother, Frigimon. When Kurata fused himself with Belphemon, the full extent of his anger and bitterness were revealed, like he was very infuriated when Marcus Damon keeps foiling his evil plans, and will stop at nothing to destroy him. LOTM: Sword of Kings He is set to appear as one of the main antagonists in the final Sword of Kings Storyline saga. He is the main friend of Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott that helped him in many parts of his plans and is the lead scientist from the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. He will face all Digimon Heroes as the main enemy. Chronicles of Great New Empire Akihiro Kurata has been mentioned countless times only by Captain Harlock. He tried to conquer the multiverse; but, he met his demise against the hands of unknown heroes. Fire Rebellion Storyline Kurata was executed by Los Santos street criminal Carl Johnson at the end of Fire Rebellion Chronicles. Fire Rebellion: Netspace Kurata (this time, from another Multi-Universe that hasn't discovered each other yet) was caught in the bright light that resulted from detonating the space oscillation device that destroyed the barrier seperating the real world and Digital World. However, instead of being killed, he was transported to the Fire Rebellion Dimension. When the G5s and Beast Morphers Rangers were sent in to find him, he had his camp rigged to be destroyed along with the heroes after he relocated, a trap that failed. Fire Rebellion: Infinity Kurata will be a major villain along with Azula, Douglas Shetland, and El Sueno. He assist Azula by creating powerful weapons for the mercs, which later be transformed into Commando armor by Scrozzle. He would later be executed by Benji after an attempted hostile takeover in the Council Tower. He would then be replaced by Vargoyle. Relationships Allies: Belphemon, Bio-Hybrids, his Gizumon army, Azula, Douglas Shetland, El Sueno, Santa Blanca Cartel, Unidad, Enemies: Dr. Spencer Damon, Marcus Damon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino Fujieta, Keenan Crier, DATS, Multi-Universal United Republic, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Grid Battleforce/Power Rangers Beast Morphers, Special Air Service, Delta Force, U.S. Marine Corps/Demon Dogs, Gallery AkihiroKurata 1.jpg AkihiroKurata2.jpg AkihiroKurata3.jpg AkihiroKurata4.jpg AkihiroKurata6.jpg AkihiroKurata7.jpg akihirokurata8.png akihirokurata9.png akihirokurata10.png akihirokurata11.png akihirokurata12.png akihirokurata13.png akihirokurata14.png akihirokurata15.png akihirokurata16.png akihirokurata17.png akihirokurata18.png akihirokurata19.png akihirokurata20.png Kurata Death.jpg Kurata_Fear.png|In Chronicles of Great New Empire Trivia * Kurata's death has been mentioned countless times only in the crossover stories by any villain. * In Fire Rebellion: Netspace, Kurata being transported to a different dimension from what seemingly killed him is similar to how Sledge and his ship was caught in a black hole, which transported him to another dimension. Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Humans Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Scientists Category:Hatemongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Serial Killers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Warmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Tech Users Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Realistic Villains Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Insurrectionists Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Ugly Characters Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Abyssals Category:Nazis Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Inventors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Legacy Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Dark Legacy Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Characters Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitors Category:Spoiled Brats Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Sadists Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Allies of the Santa Blanca Cartel Category:Allies of Argus PMC Category:Allies of the New Ozai Society Category:Enemies of Grid Battleforce Category:Minion Category:Damned Souls Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Netspace